This invention relates to new and useful improvements in depensing devices.
Dispensing devices have heretofore been devised for dispensing fertilizer, such as for fertilizing trees, potted plants, and the like in nurseries or elsewhere. Such prior devices do not contain structure which makes for speedy and convenient application of fertilizer or the like for practically all types of uses. For example, structurally it is desired that the dispenser be light in weight so that it can be carried conveniently by a single person. Also, it is desired that the dispenser accurately dispense a uniform amount of fertilizer each time. It is further desired that the dispenser be capable of being operated so as to speedily fertilize closely spaced potted plants. Further yet it is desired that the dispenser have suitable adjustment so that the charges of fertilizer dispensed can be changed. Prior devices have been deficient in combining all these features for efficient operation.